


My Son

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Checking on Joey in Secret, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, First time writing the Wilson family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Slade Wilson, Slade tries to be a somewhat good parent, Sneaking Around, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Five times Slade wanted to check on his son in secret and one time he gets caught.  This takes place in the New Teen Titans comic runDiscontinued





	1. On a case

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side project I'm working on (and won't really effect my big projects). I just really wanted to write something with Slade wanting to check on his son, Joey, without anyone knowing. Especially the Titans and Adeline.

A light breeze brushed through curtains, allowing the summer night air into the room. Five year old Joey was peacefully sleeping, but he wasn't the only one in the room. A "fishing trip" with Wintergreen, or as he secretly knew it, his next contract, stole Slade away from his family. But since he found himself with a brief reprieve, due to a bump in the investigation, he thought he would visit them. He knew it was late and that they were all probably asleep, but he still wanted to check on them anyways.

Having already checked in Adeline and Grant, who were sound asleep, it only made sense to check on his youngest. As he slowly pried the door open, Slade found his son, like the others, fast asleep. Joey was on his back, unconsciously latching onto the brown teddy bear he had gotten from his father for his birthday. Joey's blond hair was showing the signs of bedhead, the curls lightly knotting together. And while it had only been a few days since he had last seen his son, Slade felt like he had grown a little. He was peacefully unaware of his father's presence, which was a blessing since seeing his father in his Deathstroke uniform would undoubtingly scare the child

Joey's body flinched as his dream subconsciously caused his body to shuffle. Without knowing, the child threw the teddy bear on the ground as he rolled over. Not wanting Joey to abandon the animal, knowing Joey would be looking for it in the morning, Slade picked it up and gave it back to him. Joey unconsciously latched back onto the bear once it hit his arms.

Slade softly sat on the edge of the bed, watching his son as he thought about the mission ahead of him. He hated how it brought him away from his family just barely after the kids got off for the summer. Grant was already talking about their family vacation, bonfires, and fairs, while Joey wished for a trip to the beach, a family night, and maybe fireworks. His requests were small, not uncommon for Joey.

It was unfortunate that this contract had to take priority for the moment, and any chance for their summer vacation had to be put on hold because of it. However, it wouldn't last long, and since they could use the extra money, it didn't hurt to take it now. Especially since he was obligated to at this point.

He got hired to deal with a hit across town involving a politician and a drug dealer. It would pay well, provided Slade got the job done by the end of the week and would provide more than enough for whatever plan they decided to do the following week. It wasn't ideal, but it was necessary. And as long as he made the money while keeping his family safe, it was worth it. Their plans would just have to hold out for a few days.

The sound of shuffling caught Slade's attention and told him his time was up. Adeline no doubt, waking up to use the bathroom and check on the kids before going back to sleep for another hour or two. He knew he couldn't risk getting caught and the ensuing dispute he knew would come of it. Not to mention it would wake the boys up.

He eyed the opened window, knowing that was his only way out. Placing a light kiss on his son's head, Slade would fix the blanket and sneak out of the window. As he landed on the ground outside, ducking bellow the window frame, the sound of the door opening creaked.

Slade could hear Adeline softly walk over to the bed, stopping once she made it there. The light seeped into the room far enough for Slade to get a glimpse of it. He could hear the bed creak as she sat down. It seemed that she wanted to give him as good of a dose of attention as he had given Joey. That, or she was mentally lamenting about something while she checked on him. Or both.

"I hope you're father gets home soon." Adeline mused. "AT least for your sake."

With that, she stood up and made her way out of the room. A soft click signified that she was gone, and was Slade's cue to leave. Standing up, he began making his way towards his motorcycle. Along the way, he would get a message from Wintergreen, letting him now that he found a few clues to aid the case.


	2. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade laments over the lose of his son's voice.

The steady beeping of a heart monitor echoed in the confines of the hospital room. It was an eerie, yet positive sign that Joey was alive. Slade had tried to stay away from the hospital as much as possible, not wanting to cause a ruckus with Adeline in the presence of the hospital, or even worse, their son. However, this was one night he just had to check on Jericho.

He may have been told over the phone that Joey would survive, but at the cost of his voice, but Slade had to see his son for himself. And unfortunately, that meant checking on him while he was unconscious and alone.

Slade was able to determine what time the nurses would check on him and when Adeline would be in the room. From that, Slade learned that there was about an hour between when Adeline left and when the nurses would check on him. And the main reason she had to leave, which she was heavily opposed to for the first two days, was because she had to get Grant back home for school the following day.

With that in mind, he had snuck into the room during this hour of solitude, through the window and was now sitting on his son's bedside. Watching each breath his son took. Joey looked so peaceful, but the bandages around his neck told a different story. They were a clean white, the result of changing the bandages several times due to bleeding and to prevent any infections.

As he watched his son, Slade's mind wandered to what caused the wound. The pain. The pride. The step that was one second too slow.

_"I... I'm scared." Jericho anxiously admitted._

_Joey's abduction was already taking a toll on both Slade and Adeline. Slade's secret job came to light and their son was being used because of it. And all over a name. What made it worse was the fact there son was being held at knife point, and he understandably frightened._

_"It's okay honey." Adeline tried to relieve. "We will get you out of here."_

_The man increased the pressure on Joey's throat, causing him to gasp and Adeline to jump. Jackal, the man responsible for taking their son, eyed Joey with a malicious smirk, before turning his attention to the parents. His expression turned to a stern glare._

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jackal lectured before turning his attention to Slade. "Now give me the name."_

_"I can't." Slade denied. "That would break, not only my contract, but my code."_

_"Just give him a name, damn it." Adeline hysterically demanded. "That's our son."_

_Slade seemed to ignore her demands, eyeing the targets in front of him. Mentally, he was planning his next move, while physically, he remained motionless. He knew he could kill Jackal and the man holding their son without trouble. And with the right amount of steps, Joey would be spared._

_Slade quickly eyed the two men, his plan finalizing in his mind. He took the first step, a plan now set. He went in for the kill, but the outcome would be one he would never forget._

Slade's hand was now lightly resting on Joey's neck. His thumb gently traced over it. Even with the bandages covering the scar, Slade could still feel the stitches. They stretched out enough to confirm that it would leave a lifelong scar.

With that in mind, Slade could hear his son's muted scream. His body felling and his breathing stop. Joey nearly died, but that wasn't the worst of it.

His son's voice was gone, and with it, the joy he had with singing. And there was nothing he could do about it. His pride caused this, so there was no one to blame but himself. It killed Slade to know that. To know that he failed his son.

"I'm so sorry." Slade softly apologized.

The heart monitor began to fluctuate as Joey's breath began to take a stressed hyperventilation. Slade removed his hand, slightly startled. Joey was having a nightmare. A bad one. Which sadly meant that Slade had to cut the visit short.

Slade knew he didn't have long before a nurse would storm into the room to check on Joey. His only option was to leave the same way he came. Darting for the window, Slade quickly opened it, positioned himself outside of it so he could close it, and hopped down. He landed in a bush, which cushioned his fall enough to lighten the pain.

Once he got a few feet out, Slade noticed the light in Joey's room flash on. The shuffling of nurses and Jericho's jolt into a sitting position proved that he was awake and being cared for. Slade could vaguely see Joey calm down and the nurses help him get back to sleep.

When the light went out, Slade knew Joey would be alright for the rest of the night. And knowing that there was no reason for him to go back, Slade decided to call it a night. He turned his back on the hospital, knowing he would be back to check on Joey soon. But until then, Slade knew he had to figure out where to go from here. Where his family was going to go from here.


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after moving, Slade was still able to find his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. While I had an idea, this chapter was a little hard to write. The next one will take place after Grant's death and I decided to save a nightmare chapter for Chapter 5, so figuring out how I wanted to place and approach it was a tad challenging.
> 
> This chapter does kind of use elements from chapters 1 and 2, so if it seems kind of familiar, that's why.

Adeline made it a point to disappear with Grant and Joey. She wanted to get as far away from Slade as possible. After shooting his eye out and filing for divorce, Adeline made it clear that she didn't want the father of her children in their lives. And for the most part, she was successful. She moved to a new city, changed her number, and reclaimed her maiden name, only using her husband's when need be. She even cut all times with her husband and his associates. Including William Wintergreen, who the children were quite fond of. Something that Wintergreen also mused.

But with enough time and effort, Slade was able to find them. All the while, he kept his presence a secret and spent very brief amounts of time visiting. He wanted to avoid raising suspicions for as long as possible while still being able to see his family. He knew that if or when Adeline found out, she would immediately relocate. And because of that, Slade stopped checking on Adeline since they split, knowing all too well that she would notice.

As always, Slade checked on Grant first. And while he started to get to bed later, Slade was able to check on him while he was in a deep sleep. He noted Grant's growth, knowing that he would soon surpass his mother's height. His room was decorated with photos of adventures with friends and family as well as the college he was looking into. Slade also noted the memorabilia scattered in the room.

It was clear that he was taking an interest in his father's alter ego. An alter ego that he had yet to connect to his father. It was probably for the best. After what happened to Jericho, he was glad that one child hadn't yet. But at the same time, Slade knew it would have to be addressed soon. Before something bad could happen.

Grant's slumber induced shuffling is what prompted Slade to leave the room. He still needed to check on his other son. With only a few minutes left before Adeline would wake up, Slade wanted to spend those few minutes with his son.

He was welcomed by a familiar sight. A room that had mostly remained unchanged, outside of a few paintings and a guitar. Talents that both Slade and Adeline were pleasantly surprised by. Seeing that Joey hadn't inherited his parents will to fight was a good thing. They had less to worry about in that front.

As always, Slade sat on the edge of the bed. It had been two weeks since his last visit, which allowed Slade to recognize changes that he had previously missed. Blond sideburns were slowly starting to grow and his hair was curling just enough to give him a new look. A fuller style to fit the current trend. It was a trend that Slade wasn't too keen on, but he wasn't going to fault his son for it.

Once again, Slade's attention would fall onto the greatest blemish that tainted Jericho. A pale line lightly tore into his son's neck. The scar was significantly smaller than the original trauma, which to a degree Slade was glad for. However, that didn't make it any less regrettable, as it was still a permanent reminder of Slade's mistake.

Slade looked away from his son for a moment, trying to suppress his regret. It was then that he got a glimpse of something bear shaped. On Joey's nightstand rested the old teddy bear that Joey had gotten years ago. It was leaning against a frame that held a picture Slade was almost certain Adeline would have pitched. A trip to the zoo with Joey sitting squarely on Slade's shoulders with a balloon in one hand and a giraffe plush in the other.

Such novelty was enough to make Slade smile. Joey still had the giraffe tucked away somewhere from what he recalled. More than anything, Slade was just glad that Joey still had a soft spot for his old man. Something he doubted the boy brought up all that much in front of Adeline, if at all.

Slade looked back at his son, who was now sleeping on a slightly different position. Joey was still restfully sleeping, but was now carrying a small smile. In the clutches of a good dream, he hoped. Anything that could make his son smile was appreciated.

One glance at the time told Slade he would have to leave. With it being just shy of four o' clock, there wasn't any time left for him to mingle. Slade slowly lifted himself off of the bed, lightly ruffling Joey's hair.

"Good night son." Slade whispered. "See you soon."


	4. Family Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade visited Joey after the death of Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I was having a bit of a writer's block and I couldn't think of much else to add.

The news of Grant's death hit a lot of people hard. Friends. Family. Past relations. Slade had seen it first hand and he was devastated, though he was too proud to admit it. His grief turned to fury, blaming the Teen Titans for it. Even though most of the blame could and should be put on H.I.V.E. since they gave him the experimental drug that drained his life. But if it weren't for his contract against the Titans, and maybe to an extent Slade's second life, Grant would still be alive.

However, at the end of the day, it would his family who would take the news hard. Slade had to be discreet when telling them, sending an anonymous letter with an image attached to it. The sound of Adeline's cries vibrated, sending a chill down Slade's spine.

But it was Joey's silent tears that were the loudest. Their youngest was suffering from it, but he could not vocally articulate it. He lost his father, and now, his only brother. To say that it hurt, would be putting it mildly. Devastated was a much better sentiment.

The two may not have been the closest, with Grant spending most of his time with their father, but they cared for each other like any siblings would. Grant was all he had after Slade "left" them. The only person to defend Joey at school. And at home, when Adeline was being too tough.

What was an already fragile family setting just fell apart. The news broke them, but that wasn't all the news did. Adeline didn't need a lot to go off of to figure out that the letter came from Slade. Knowing that kicked in her aggravation towards her ex-husband and sent her into a maternal overdrive for her remaining son. She moved to another city, taking Joey with her. New state. New city. The whole shebang.

Slade would still find them, like he always did, but it didn't make this shift any less difficult. They were all still battling Grant's death and moving, without processing it properly, was going to be a lot more stressful. Especially in Joey's case. But even with that in mind, Slade wanted to check on his son. Even if it was in secret.

It took a while for Slade to get used to not having to check on Grant. It was so much of a habit, that it saddened him when he didn't find Grant there and remember why. It was followed by a quick sense of rage and small spike of regret. It was about a week before he finally stopped doing it subconsciously.

And in that time, going to Joey's room alone became easier. As always, Slade sat on the edge of Joey's bed, quickly studying his son for injuries or changes. Joey's eyes were red and puffy and tears had yet to dry. All signs that he had cried himself to sleep. It wouldn't be this first time, since Slade caught this image for the third times this week.

A hand lightly cupped the side of Joey's face as Slade's thumb wiped away the tear. It was so subtle that Joey didn't even react to it.

"I'm sorry Joey." Slade apologized.

Slade made his exit swiftly and quietly. Once a good distance away, he looked back at the house. Thinking about Joey and the situation, Slade knew he had a lot to take care of.

"I will avenge him for us." Slade assured. "I promise."


	5. Discontinued (Read the Description)

Sorry, for a long wait for this kind of response. I've lost a bit of interest in doing this fic, specifically the five plus one. WHen I started this, I thought it would be fun, but I feel like it's become a bit repetitive. Yes, this is something that could be said after the first two or three chapters, but I wanted to try and continue. However, since I'm only interested in the last chapter (where Slade gets caught), which was what inspired fic, I will be doing that "chapter" as it's own oneshot

I apologize for such short notice, but after some writer's block, and me feeling bad for this not going anywhere, I decided that this would be the best route. I will still keep this up since I did enjoy the first two chapters and the initial idea.


End file.
